Don't Jump
by SitarPlayerIX
Summary: Gokudera stands on the roof of his apartment building. He's going to jump, and there's only one person that can possibly save him. 5927 angst. Rated T for thoughts of suicide and slight swearing. Reviews are very welcome.


**_On top of the roof_**

**_The air is so cold and so calm…_**

It was winter. He'd always loved winter... well, up until now. He just couldn't take it any more. The only one he'd ever loved would never love him back. It was just a fact.

He took a long drag from his cigarette as a cold breeze brushed against his exposed skin. He was never one for bundling up, even in this extreme.

He stood on the rooftop of his apartment building, wondering if it would hurt when he crashed to the ground, or if it would all end quickly.

That was when the door behind him burst open.

**_I say your name in silence_**

**_You don't wanna hear it right now..._**

"**G-Gokudera-kun!" **A shout came from the newly opened door. The speaker was obviously out of breath, probably from running up the 10 flights of stairs to get to the roof.

_Ah, that voice.._. "Juudaime." He didn't turn around. If he looked at that face... he wasn't sure what would happen.

"What are you doing up here?" The voice sounded worried now. "Chrome-san called and told me that she was worried about you... that you sounded upset."

"You shouldn't be concerned with me." came the reply. His pale green eyes slid downward, and he spotted HIM. The cause for all this.

"**OI! Gokudera! You base jumping or something? Looks like fun!" **The one below laughed. That laugh... that DAMN laugh. He took everything so lightly. That was probably why Gokudera hated him, among other things. He glared downward and his fist clenched.

That was when the other on the roof made the connection. "Gokudera-kun... you're not going to…"

The pale eyes shot a dead glance backward. "So what if I am? It shouldn't matter to you. You have that baseball idiot down there. Who I am and what I've felt has never meant anything."

**_The eyes of the city_**

**_Are counting the tears falling down_**

**_Each one a promise_**

**_Of everything you never found..._**

The brunette felt his eyes start to fill. "Gokudera-kun, please... you can't mean this... you can't be serious."

He took a step forward, but froze when he saw the other inch forward toward the ledge. "Don't get any closer to me. I'll step right over the edge..." He dangled his left foot over, leaving it to hang in the air.

**_I scream into the night for you_**

**_Don't make it true, don't jump_**

**_The lights will not guide you through_**

**_They're deceiving you, don't jump..._**

"**Gokudera-kun!" **The loud scream revealed the panic coursing through the smaller one at the thought that the other really would jump.

Gokudera looked down at the street lamps below. Their glow was so warm. Maybe he'd finally be free if he just did it.

"Gokudera-kun... at least listen to me."

**_Don't let memories go of me and you_**

**_The world is down there out of view_**

**_Please, don't jump..._**

"You don't really want to do this, Gokudera-kun... think about all the good times we had together. Don't you remember?"

The bomber closed his eyes. He did indeed remember... everything was perfect, until HE came into the picture. "Yeah... I guess I do remember." He pulled his foot over and planted it back onto the concrete.

An audible sigh came from behind him. "Ah, good..."

**_You open your eyes_**

**_But you can't remember what for_**

**_The snow falls quietly_**

**_You just can't feel it no more..._**

Gokudera's eyes slid back open, and he looked around at the snow beginning to lightly fall from the clouds. His face had gone numb by this point. "I do remember... everything. Everything before he came. He ruined it. All of it."

He inched forward again, the tension thickening in the atmosphere.

**_Somewhere out there_**

**_You lost yourself in your pain_**

**_You dream of the end_**

**_To start all over again..._**

"Gokudera-kun..." The brunette frowned. "Yamamoto is a special person to me."

The older shook his head. Exactly what he DIDN'T want to hear. He stepped up to the very edge of the roof, directly behind the small ledge that was the only thing that divided him from release.

**_I scream into the night for you_**

**_Don't make it true, don't jump_**

**_The lights will not guide you through_**

**_They're deceiving you, don't jump..._**

"Gokudera-kun, I haven't finished!" He was truly beyond panicked now. "I haven't said the most important part yet."

The bomber turned his head to the side slightly, indicating that he was listening.

"It's true that Yamamoto is special to me, but... Gokudera-kun... you..." He sighed slightly, the tears slipping down his cheeks, warm against the contrast of the snow. "You're the most important person in my life, and I don't want to lose you..."

**_Don't let memories go of me and you_**

**_The world is down there out of view_**

**_Please, don't jump, don't jump..._**

Gokudera stepped back a bit. Was it true? Or did the other just say that to keep him from going over the edge, and nothing would really change?

"Gokudera-kun, please..." The sound of softly padding footsteps was getting closer.

**_I don't know how long_**

**_I can hold you so strong_**

**_I don't know how long..._**

The smaller boy threw himself onto Gokudera from behind, squeezing him tightly and beginning to sob. "I wouldn't be able to go on without you, Gokudera-kun..." A silence filled the air, followed quickly by a barely audible "I love you".

**_Just take my hand_**

**_Give it a chance_**

**_Don't jump..._**

The bomber raised a shaky hand and laid it on top of the other's. His were very warm in contrast. "Juudaime… please don't cry any more."

**_Don't let memories go of me and you_**

**_The world is down there out of view_**

**_Please, don't jump, don't jump_**

**_And if all that can't hold you back_**

**_Then I'll jump for you..._**

The world and all his worries disappeared from his mind, leaving just the two of them, there... on a snow covered rooftop in winter. "Gokudera-kun..."

"Juudaime... I am sorry that I put you through that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Every time, Gokudera-kun."

---------------------------------------------------

(Gah... crappy ending. I'm sorry. xD; This is the only songfic I've ever wrtten, so it probably sucks... having said that, I'd like to have any feedback. Good, bad, I don't care. xD)


End file.
